Behind The Door
by kingloey
Summary: Baekhyun menyembunyikan identitas putrinya dari dunia termasuk ayah biologis bayi tersebut, Park Chanyeol yang ternyata seorang gay. Tapi takdir berkata lain ketika Chanyeol berkunjung kerumahnya, dan menemukan gadis kecil berwajah mirip dengannya. CHANBAEK - GS.
1. O1

Behind The Door

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek — Genderswitch

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. All casts belong to God. Apabila ada kesamaan plot dan tokoh itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Rated: M

Length: Chaptered

Don't like, don't read. Please help yourself to close the tab if you hate it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Banyak orang bilang, tidak ada yang sempurna. Ya, memang benar. Tapi yang mendekati sempurna tentu ada, Baekhyun salah satunya. Parasnya ayu, dengan tubuh ramping dan sexy— meskipun mungil, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Tak hanya secara fisik, Baekhyun yang sejatinya seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan busana nyatanya terkenal dengan hatinya yang lembut dan begitu baik. Semua orang diperusahaannya tahu, wanita berusia 25 tahun itu sangat di hargai bukan hanya oleh karyawannya, melainkan juga nyaris oleh seluruh manusia yang bernafas di Korea. Menjadi pemegang tahta tertinggi diperusahaan busana, berarti Baekhyun menjadi desainer utama yang karyanya selalu dicintai oleh para penggemarnya. Selain itu, dia memiliki sebuah yayasan sosial yang menyempurnakan pribadinya. Jika kita berbicara tentang kesempurnaan dalam skala dilambangkan dengan 100 maka kehidupan Baekhyun layak mendapat 98. Sukses di usia yang masih terbilang muda, dicintai oleh banyak orang, memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi, Baekhyun tentu dengan mudah membahagiakan orang lain dengan segala yang ia punya. 2% hal yang belum mampu melengkapinya adalah kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Di zaman yang serba modern ini, Baekhyun masih terjebak perjodohan yang membuat Baekhyun harus menyandang gelar Nyonya Nam, istri dari pebisnis muda Nam Joohyuk. Kalau saja pernikahan itu didasari oleh cinta, mungkin Baekhyun patut bangga karena dia akan menjadi salah satu orang paling Bahagia didunia. Namun sayangnya, selama 3 tahun pernikahan mereka, tidak ada perasaan apapun yang tumbuh dalam hatinya. Bukan. Bukan karena Joohyuk buruk rupa— pria itu, daripada seorang CEO dia lebih layak menjadi seorang model karena wajahnya yang terpahat indah bersaing dengan dewa yunani. Tubuhnya atletis, rahangnya kokoh, mampu meluluhkan hati banyak wanita diluar sana. Dia, pewaris satu-satunya kerajaan perusahaan Nam yang sudah populer dengan merajai industri pertelevisian di Korea, Nam Vision. Namun, bukan lelaki seperti itu yang Baekhyun ingin nikahi. Soal materi, Baekhyun punya segalanya. Dia bukan wanita manja yang hanya ingin mengandalkan suaminya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan khas wanitanya. Baekhyun berbeda. Disaat hidup menawarkan kemudahan dan kemewahan secara instan, Baekhyun lebih memilih merangkak dengan kakinya sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana dengan lelaki itu? Apakah Joohyuk mencintainya? Jawabannya, ya. Meskipun sampai saat ini dia juga masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya— Lee Sunkyung. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Joohyuk menaruh hati kepada Baekhyun diluar fakta bahwa jangankan berhubungan suami-istri, pelukan Baekhyun saja belum pernah ia cicipi. Wanita itu selalu memasang tembok tinggi antara dirinya dan sang suami. Dia tidak pernah terlihat peduli, jangankan menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya, menegurnya saja Baekhyun seperti tidak punya waktu. Kebenciannya kepada lelaki itu sudah mengakar, karena ia menganggap lelaki itu menghancurkan kehidupannya. Ketika perjodohan itu dicetuskan, Baekhyun tahu jika Joohyuk sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan dia cukup percaya diri jika Joohyuk akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun ketika melihat lelaki itu justru tersenyum dan berkata 'ya', Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki bersedia menikahi wanita yang baru saja mengalami skandal sex? Dia bisa saja pergi bahkan lari ketika mendengar alasan perjodohan ini karena toh dia punya kekasih yang sangat dicintainya daripada mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh untuk menyetujui perjodohan yang didasari oleh rasa iba keluarga Joohyuk kepada ayah Baekhyun. Apa kau berfikir Baekhyun diam saja? Tentu tidak. Wanita itu nyaris meraung kepada ayahnya yang duduk termenung memikirkan image perusahaannya. Ya, kala itu berita tentang hal yang terjadi pada Baekhyun menjadi headline disurat kabar, dimana Baekhyun tertangkap camera dengan disetubuhi oleh pria yang hingga saat ini belum diketahui siapa. Baekhyun, wanita itu mengalami trauma hebat, bukan karena apa yang sudah dia alami, namun lebih kepada karena dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

Adalah Park Chanyeol, temannya semasa kuliah dulu. Mereka belajar pada bidang studi yang berbeda namun mereka sering bertemu dalam club musik universitas. Malam itu adalah pesta kelulusannya, alkohol adalah pemeran utamanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak berdaya ketika Chanyeol menyeretnya keluar dari Bar dan berakhir bercinta di samping mobil sang pria. Keadaan yang sepi membuat Chanyeol dibutakan oleh nafsu, tanpa menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya merekam apa yang dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Namun berkat dewi fortuna, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol bisa hidup dengan tenang hingga saat ini di Amerika. Pria jangkung itu, tidak pernah tau kepergiannya untuk melanjutkan S2, meninggalkan cerita.

-

-

-

-

-

"Eonnie, bisakah kau membantuku?", Baekhyun berbicara dengan sebuah ponsel tertempel di telinganya. Badannya ia sandarkan kebelakang sementara tangan kirinya memijit pelipis kepalanya.

"Tentu, katakan sayang." Minseok, asisten pribadinya, sekaligus ibu peri-nya selalu menawarkan diri untuk membantu Baekhyun mengurai beban pikiran.

"Aku.. butuh pengacara." Suaranya terdengar ragu, seperti berfikir apakah ini akan berhasil atau gagal lagi?

"Seharusnya pengadilan merasa bosan melihatmu. Kenapa mereka tidak mengabulkan saja permohonan perceraianmu? Mereka sungguh keterlaluan." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar Minseok menggerutu diujung telepon.

"Joohyuk melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankanku, Eonnie."

"Tapi tidak dengan membayar seluruh pengacaramu agar berpihak kepadanya saat mediasi."

"Aku tahu, oleh karena itu, carikan aku pengacara yang tidak akan menghianatiku." Wanita mungil itu memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali dan menatap keluar jendela, dimana pemandangan kota Seoul terpampang disana.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta bantuan kepada Jongdae. Apa kau sudah menerima kabar dari Sehun?" Minseok terdengar ragu saat mengatakannya. Dia tahu, Baekhyun sudah menunggu kabar dari pria pucat itu dari sebulan yang lalu.

"Belum, kakakku yang bodoh masih mengasingkan diri karena patah hati. Wanita bernama Krystal Jung itu memang keterlaluan." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia sungguh merindukan kakak lelakinya yang hanya terpaut usia 2 tahun darinya. Sebulan yang lalu, Sehun mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ayahnya dan pergi menyendiri entah kemana karena patah hati. Seharusnya tanggal 20 bulan ini, pria itu akan menikahi wanita yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 5 tahun. Namun tepat sebulan sebelum pernikahannya, Sehun harus menelan impiannya untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya lantaran malam itu, ia melihat Krystal bercinta dengan seorang pria, didepan mata kepalanya.

"Aku yakin dia baik, Baek. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan. Hampir seluruh hidupnya ia habiskan untuk memikirkan dunia untuk ia berikan kepada keluarga dan cinta pertamanya itu, tapi takdir memang tidak bersamanya."

"Kau benar. Oppa bahkan menemaniku tidur ketika hari pernikahanku dengan Joohyuk hanya karena dia tidak mau adiknya ini diperlakukan dengan buruk. Dia melakukan apapun, untukku." Air matanya nyaris jatuh. Kenangan antara Sehun dan dirinya selalu menjadi umpan yang jitu untuk membuat simungil menangis. Karena setelah kepergian ibunya, 15 tahun yang lalu, hanya Sehun yang menjadi sandarannya. Ayahnya? Pria itu tidak menaruh peduli sama sekali kepada buah hatinya.

"Jangan menangis Baekhyun. Aku tidak berada disana untuk menghapus ingusmu itu."

"Eonnieeeeee~" dia merengek. Sudah dikatakan kan Minseok adalah ibu peri-nya. Meskipun usianya hanya 3 tahun diatas Baekhyun namun dia kadang memposisikan dirinya sebagai ibu si manja.

"Lusa aku akan pulang. Dan aku pastikan aku sudah megantongi nama pengacara untukmu. Daemin masih panas, aku tidak mungkin membawanya pulang sekarang."

"Aku mengerti eonnie. Terimakasih sudah menjadi ibu periku dan katakan pada Daemin untuk lekas sembuh, aku akan membuatkan brownies kesukaannya ketika dia sampai nanti." Kedekatan antara Baekhyun dan Daemin memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Putra sulung Minseok dan Jongdae itu begitu menyukai Baekhyun bahkan kadang dia memanggil Baekhyun sebagai ibu kedua.

"Baiklah. Aku tutup telponnya. Jangan merengek dan jangan membuat ulah saat aku tidak disana. Dan katakan padanya, kami merindukannya dan ingin segera bertemu." Minseok berujar dengan sangat tenang, membuat Baekhyun menegang mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti eonnie, dia juga merindukanmu." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil membayangkan sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebelum menutup telponnya.

-

-

-

-

-

Suasana bandara _John F. Kennedy_ pagi itu sangat ramai. Ini musim panas, jadi wajar banyak sekali pendatang ataupun orang Amerika yang bersiap untuk pergi berlibur. Sepintas, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, meskipun begitu, rona bahagia tampak membingkai wajah mereka. Tak terkecuali senyum kecil yang sejak tadi diuntai oleh pria jangkung yang memakai jas berwarna abu-abu dengan dalaman kaos hitam polos yang dipadukan dengan celana bahan warna senada dengan jasnya. Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, nampak begitu bahagia untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah menyelesaikan studinya dibidang hukum di The Yale Law School satu tahun yang lalu. Sementara setahun belakangan ini, Chanyeol mencoba mencari pengalaman dalam menangani kasus-kasus disana. Sebagian besar adalah kasus perceraian dengan masalah yang rumit. Chanyeol mendengus pelan mengingat pekerjaannya selama ini, dia berkali-kali membantu perpisahan orang lain sementara dirinya sendiri, belum sekalipun mengecap indahnya pernikahan. Namun disinilah dia sekarang, dengan segala pelajaran dan pengalaman yang ia punya, dia berharap untuk bisa berkarir di negaranya sendiri. Selain itu, dia punya tujuan lain, yaitu untuk menemukan keping hatinya yang pernah hilang. Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan, menembus lalu lalang orang-orang yang bergegas menuju pintu keberangkatan. Ketika, mendengar pengumuman tentang pesawatnya yang akan segera diberangkatkan, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, senyumnya masih belum luntur tatkala bibirnya menggumam pelan,

"Baekhyun, aku pulang."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa menuju apartementnya. Luhan baru saja menelponnya dan suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu. Persetan dengan deadline pagelarannya, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah balita berusia dua tahun yang sedang mengalami demam tinggi dan sepertinya sedang dikamarnya.

"Byeol! Sayang?" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak ketika dia berhasil membuka pintu apartementnya. Kaki mungilnya setengah berlari ketika dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari putri kecilnya. Nafasnya tersendat saat dia membuka pintu kamar B atau Byeol, dan nememukan putrinya sedang tertidur lelap dengan luhan terduduk disampingnya. Wanita berkebangsaan China itu menoleh dan bergegas berdiri dari tempatnya, mecoba memberikan Baekhyun ruang untuk mendekati buah hatinya.

"Sayang, ini mama." Baekhyun bersimpuh disamping ranjang berwarna pink itu. Tangan terulur untuk mengusap rambut B yang hitam legam seperti miliknya. Gadisnya, mewarisi 90% wajah sang Papa. Dari hidungnya, matanya, bahkan bibirnya. Satu-satunya yang Baekhyun warisi adalah sifat periangnya dan juga senyum manisnya.

"Dia tiba-tiba merengek ketika bangun tidur siang. Aku pikir hanya merasa lapar. Namun dia justru menangis dan terus mencarimu. Badannya juga mulai panas, makanya aku panik dan langsung menelponmu," Luhan mencoba membuka suara sebelum Baekhyun memintanya. Luhan adalah sahabat Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari China dua bulan yang lalu. Wanita cantik itu diminta Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya— mengingat Luhan sudah tidak mempunyai siapapun saat ini dan dia menyetujuinya dengan catatan Baekhyun harus memberhentikan pengasuh Byeol karena Luhan yang akan membantuya mengurusi bayi cantik itu selama Baekhyun bekerja. Bukan karena Luhan seorang pengangguran, tapi selama di China dia bekerja sebagai seorang desainer interior untuk sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang properti, jadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea setelah orang tuanya tiada dan perebutan warisan keluarga Xi itu selesai, maka Luhan memilih untuk menghandle pekerjaannya melalui email sehingga ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, kemarin aku membawanya pergi sehari penuh." Tukas Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedih, menyesali tindakannya kemarin yang membawa Byeol jalan-jalan berdua dan baru kembali pukul 8 malam.

"Biasanya, bayi yang demam begitu karena merindukan orang tuanya."

"Aku disini, Luhan. Orang tua mana yang dia rindukan?" Wanita mungil itu terkekeh pelan seraya mencium pipi gembil milik Byeol.

"Kau melupakan fakta bahwa gadismu memiliki orang tua lain yang biasa dipanggil Papa." Luhan tau segalanya. Tentang Chanyeol. Tentang perjodohan konyolnya. Dan tentang kehidupan Baekhyun.

Punggung itu menengang mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan, namun secepat kilat ia berusaha menutupi ketegangannya dengan menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak tau dia memiliki seorang ayah." Byeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya merasakan tekanan yang teratur pada pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Katakan aku konyol, _but— I'm sure he's coming back_."

"Luhan ini hanya demam biasa. Semua balita mengalaminya bahkan kita yang sudah tua sekalipun. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan lelaki itu."

"Namanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Begitulah harusnya kau menyebut ayah dari putri kecilmu." Luhan berkata dengan gemas, tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih menyimpan ketakutan akan sosok Chanyeol. Padahal dia sendiri menyadari, Chanyeol pasti tidak pernah tau tentang kehamilannya dan meragukan bahwa Chanyeol ingat dengan apa yang dulu pernah dilakukannya. Itu hanya one night stand saat dalam keadaan mabuk, lalu apa yang harus Baekhyun harapkan?

"Sekalipun dia kembali—"

"Dia pasti kembali." Sergah Luhan seraya duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih setia bersimpuh dihadapan Byeol. Baekhyun melirik kesal sebelum akhirnya mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipinggir ranjang lucu putrinya.

"Sekalipun dia kembali, aku tidak yakin kami akan bertemu. Dia tidak pernah tau aku hamil karenanya. Jadi mana mungkin dia mencariku?"

"Kalau begitu buat dia tau tentang Byeol."

"Luhan–" sekali lagi ucapan Baekhyun dipotong oleh Luhan yang sekarang sudah menghadap kearahnya dengan telapak tangan menempel dibibir Baekhyun.

"Dengar, aku tau kau mampu membiayainya, Baek. Kau ibu yang hebat, aku tau kau akan melakukan segalanya untuk Byeol. Tapi, dia tetaplah seorang anak yang butuh seorang ayah. Aku mengerti kau juga menyimpan trauma tentang figur ayah karena mendiang ayahmu banyak melakukan kesalahan, tapi tidak semua figur ayah seperti itu." Luhan mengalihkan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mencoba menguatkan wanita rapuh dihadapannya yang mulai menunduk dalam. Tidak ada isakan, tapi Luhan yakin Baekhyun tengah menangis saat ini.

"A-aku.. Aku hanya tidak ingin putriku terluka Luhan." Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Suaranya berubah bergetar dan sarat akan tekanan. Wanita ini terlalu lama memendam segalanya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi putrimu butuh sosok ayahnya. Setidaknya, ketika dia dewasa nanti dia tau jika dia sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, memiliki orang tua yang utuh."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku,"

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia mencintaimu, atau sebaliknya. Aku hanya menyarankan, beri tau Chanyeol tentang keberadaan darah dagingnya. Kalian tidak perlu menikah untuk mengurus Byeol bersama-sama. Tunggu–" mata Luhan memicing seketika, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung dengan ekspresi sahabatnya.

"Kau mencitai Chanyeol?!" Wanita China itu memekik dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Sementara Baekhyun mulai mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. Terkadang memiliki teman yang berlebihan dalam bereaksi sungguh membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"Tidak. Kami hanya teman satu club dulu. Tidak melibatkan perasaan apapun." Jawab si mungil dengan nada malas.

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin. Bohong kalau aku tidak tertarik padanya, dia tampan– tapi aku sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan apapun padanya."

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan Joohyuk?" Topik pembicaraan mereka kini berganti menjadi suami Baekhyun yang akhirnya tinggal sendiri dirumah mewahnya setelah ayah Baekhyun meninggal. Meskipun lelaki itu sering kali mencoba menghubunginya, Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat untuk menjawabnya. Dia juga merahasiakan keberadaannya saat ini. Hanya Minseok dan Luhan yang tau. Dia tidak ingin Joohyuk tau tentang Byeol yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Dia tidak ingin putrinya diakui sebagai darah daging Joohyuk, itu akan sangat menyakitinya. Sepengetahuan Joohyuk, bayi yang dulu dikandung Baekhyun sudah meninggal. Karena pada waktu Baekhyun melahirkan, Joohyuk tidak disana. Dia berada di pulau jeju dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengalami waktu yang sulit selama hampir dua tahun karena dia harus tinggal terpisah dengan putrinya yang dia asingkan di apartement yang mereka tempati saat ini bersama seorang pengasuh. Sesekali ia akan datang berkunjung setiap pulang kerja dan akan kembali kerumah mewahnya saat Byeol sudah tertidur.

"Aku benar-benar akan menceraikannya. Sudah cukup bermain-main seperti ini. Minseok eonnie akan membantuku mencari pengacara yang benar."

"Lelaki itu sungguh gila. Sudah punya kekasih tapi tidak mau menceraikanmu. Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan." Luhan bersungut-sungut ditempatnya, dari dulu, dia tidak pernah menyukai Joohyuk. Baginya, pria itu memiliki aura yang jahat. Baekhyun sendiri tau Luhan sedikit banyak sudah terkontaminasi drama Korea tapi dia enggan untuk membantah pikiran Luhan tentang Joohyuk saat itu.

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Aku yakin kali ini Minseok eonnie akan membawakan pengacara yang tepat untukku."

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Feeling saja." Jawab Baekhyun cuek kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berkata, "Aku ingin mandi dulu lalu bersiap untuk memasak. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam nanti, Lu?"

"Kupikir pasta cocok untuk makan malam kita? Aku akan menyiapkan bahannya selagi kau mandi."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menunduk sebentar sebelum mengecup kening dan pipi bulat Byeol serta membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh putrinya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jongdae memencet bel apartement itu dengan tidak sabar. Sudah lima menit dia berdiri disana tapi tetap saja sang pemilik belum membukakan pintu dan memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Adalah bel ke 27 yang Jongdae tekan hingga akhirnya pintu itu bergerak dan menampakkan sosok lelaki tampan dengan kain handuk melilit pinggangnya. Pria berwajah kotak itu nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya sementara pria dihadapannya— Chanyeol justru tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ayo masuk!" Yang lebih tinggi menarik Jongdae dengan sedikit kencang membuat tubuh mereka nyaris bertubrukan. Jongdae mulai panik dan langsung menarik dirinya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Man, aku sudah menikah dan punya seorang anak. Dan istriku **perempuan**." Lelaki itu sengaja menekan kata perempuan sementara Chanyeol hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak peduli," tukas Chanyeol singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi kekamar dan memakai baju santainya sebelum akhirnya kembali keruang tamu dan masih menemukan Jongdae dalam mode terkejut.

"Jongdae, kau baik?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan teman masa kecilnya.

" _STOP._ Berhenti disana. Aku baik. Dan jangan sentuh aku. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol aku masih normal." Dengan langkah terburu dia mendudukkan badannya dikursi, wajahnya tampak waspada memandangi Chanyeol yang semakin dibuat bingung. Namun lelaki dengan tinggi 180cm itu memutuskan untuk duduk diseberang Jongdae dan secara teknis, mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu, kau seperti takut padaku," Chanyeol berujar dengan ekspresi bingungnya, keningnya mengeryit sementara bibirnya sedikit berkerut dengan lucu. Kontras dengan tubuh atletis dan image cool-nya selama ini.

"Aku sudah mendengar gosip itu, Chanyeol. Aku akan mendukungmu sebagai sahabat tapi jangan jadikan aku mangsamu, oke?" Jongdae mencoba membuat kesepakatan sementara Chanyeol meledak dalam tawa. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Jongdae bersikap aneh kepadanya. Ternyata gosip tentangnya sudah menyebar luas sampai Korea.

Sambil masih berusaha meredakan tawanya Chanyeol berkata,

"Astaga, aku tidak tau darimana kau mendapatkan berita itu tapi bisa ku pastikan aku masih menyukai payudara wanita."

"Jadi?" Jongdae kini terlihat bingung, wajahnya nyaris melongo seperti anak kecil. Siapapun diluar sana pasti tidak percaya jika dia adalah seorang ayah dari bocah laki-laki berusia 3 tahun.

"Tentu saja itu hanya gosip. Benar aku pernah menangani kasus penyuka sesama jenis, tapi bukan berarti aku juga seperti itu." Dari ekor matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongdae menghela nafas lega yang sontak membuatnya mendengus keras.

"Kau bilang butuh bantuanku?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya bangkit untuk mengambil minum untuk tamunya. Sebagai seorang penyuka kopi, Chanyeol memiliki alat pembuat kopi yang lengkap di apartementnya, jadi tidak heran jika ia bisa menghidangkan minuman itu dengan cepat.

"Bukan aku, tapi bos dari istriku membutuhkan dampingan pengacara. Ku dengar kau sudah berpengalaman untuk hal yang satu ini." Jongdae menyambut kopi yang Chanyeol berikan sementara lelaki tinggi itu sudah kembali duduk dihadapannya.

"Perceraian? Apa kali ini masalahnya?" Chanyeol menyesap gelasnya sebelum akhirnya menatap Jongdae dengan serius.

"Hanya perjodohan konyol. Si wanita sudah berusaha menceraikannya tapi pihak pria selalu menyuap pengacara istrinya saat mediasi, sehingga perceraian itu selalu gagal." Jelasnya, kedua tangannya dia rapatkan untuk menyangga dagunya.

"Kenapa begitu? Apakah si pria mencintai istrinya sedangkan istrinya tidak?" Rupanya keahlian Chanyeol dalam membaca masalah bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka, lelaki itu sangat tanggap dan mampu menebak alur masalah dengan baik.

"Tepat sekali. Tapi ada hal bodoh lainnya yang perlu kau tau, suaminya memiliki kekasih yang sudah dikencaninya sebelum mereka dijodohkan."

"Memangnya istrinya semenarik itu sampai suaminya tidak mau melepaskannya?" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya sementara tangannya dia lipat didepan dada. Sekilas gayanya terlihat angkuh, namun beginilah Park Chanyeol, pria yang sangat dominan.

"Well, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dan ya harus ku akui dia sangat cantik." Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya dan dihadiahi oleh tatapan mengintimidasi dari Chanyeol, salah satu alis pria itu naik sebelum bertanya,

"Kau tidak berencana mendekati wanita itu kan jika mereka sudah bercerai?"

"Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintai istriku. Aku membantunya karna Minseok yang meminta padaku."

"Baiklah." Lelaki bermata bulat itu menghela nafas dalam dan berkata lagi, "Aku akan membantunya dan tidak akan menghianatinya seperti pengacaranya yang dulu. Dia berhak bahagia."

Jongdae mengangguk setuju sebelum akhirnya ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah. Ia tau, Chanyeol dapat diandalkan, dia akan menjadi jaminannya. Meskipun Jongdae tidak terlalu paham apa saja yang dialami oleh bos istrinya itu, setidaknya Jongdae cukup paham tentang perjodohannya dan dia merasa benar untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama calon client-ku ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari membuka tabnya. Mulai menyusun rencana dan jadwalnya untuk kasus pertama setelah ia tiba diKorea. Matanya sempat melirik Jongdae sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke tab-nya lagi, namun pupil matanya seketika membesar lagi ketika dia mendengar Jongdae mengucapkan satu nama yang akan menjadi clientnya,

"Byun Baekhyun."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 **TBC.**

So, halo. FF ini genderswitch ya, dan saya gapernah memaksa siapapun untuk suka dan untuk baca, jadi jika kalian keberatan dengan jenis ff-nya yang GS silahkan close tabnya, hehe. Ini masih chapter 1, saya berencana membuat ini chaptered tapi tidak terlalu panjang (nggak sampai 10 chapter). Ff ini juga menandakan saya kembali ke dunia per-ff-an. Semoga kalian suka ya, dan berkenan untuk review. Terimakasih sebelumnya!


	2. O2

**O2.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol masih membeliak sementara rahangnya mulai megeras. Nyatanya dia kurang siap mendengar fakta bahwa _client_ nya kali ini adalah orang yang selama ini sangat ingin ditemuinya. Lelaki itu masih membatu, bukan seperti ini cara yang ia inginkan untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Bukan sebagai seorang pengacara, tapi sebagai seorang pengecut yang dulu meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja tanpa kata maaf karena sudah merusak masa depannya.

Chanyeol paham betul, tiga tahun yang lalu, adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun. Dan kala itu dia cukup egois dengan tidak mempedulikan darah yang menetes dari kewanitaan Baekhyun. Sesaat, dadanya sesak akan penyesalan. Kalau saja dulu dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan hal keji itu kepada wanita yang sudah dikaguminya sejak tahun pertama perkuliahannya.

Lalu sekarang, ketika Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi wanita itu, takdir lagi-lagi tidak bersamanya. Baekhyun— wanita itu ternyata sudah menikah. Diluar fakta bahwa dia tengah mempersiapkan sebuah perceraian, Chanyeol merasa ia melewatkan banyak hal tentang pujaan hatinya. Mendengar cerita singkat Jongdae, sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk itu. Semua orang didunia juga tau, apa yang dia lakukan dulu, sedikit banyak pasti memberikan imbas yang tidak baik untuk wanitanya.

"Chanyeol? Halooo?" Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah si pria jangkung yang masih setia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Merasa kesal, lelaki berwajah kotak itu melemparkan kotak tissue dengan sengaja.

"Ya!" Teriakan Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan senyum diwajah Jongdae. Pria itu berdeham pelan sambil terkekeh tidak berdosa.

"Berhenti melamun dan pergi bersiap. Kita akan kerumah Baekhyun sekarang."

"Apa?!" Kenapa laki-laki ini gemar berteriak sih, Jongdae menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kau sudah mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Sekarang bersiaplah, sebelum hari semakin larut." Jongdae berkata final sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur milik Chanyeol, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya. Dia melupakan makan malamnya tadi karena sesampainya dia dari daegu bersama istri dan anaknya, Minseok buru-buru menyuruh Jongdae untuk pergi menemui pengacara. Beruntunglah kemarin dia mendapatkan kabar jika sahabat kecilnya, Chanyeol sudah sampai di Korea jadi dia tidak perlu pusing untuk memilih pengacara mana yang akan dia mintai bantuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didapurku?" Chanyeol memicing melihat Jongdae mulai membuka-buka lemari pendinginnya. Sedikit heran apa yang sahabatnya itu cari.

"Mencari makanan."

"Aku ini seorang lajang, mana mungkin menyimpan makanan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan ekspresi lucu, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Makanya carilah seorang istri. Usiamu sudah 27 Park Chanyeol." Ya. Ketika Chanyeol memasuki bangku kuliah, usianya memang dua tahun diatas teman-teman satu angkatannya. Itu semua karena pria itu adalah mantan berandalan ulung yang sebelumnya tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan studinya. Tidak sebelum akhirnya dia menuruti kemauan orang tua-nya yang kala itu jatuh sakit memikirkan tingkah laku putra bungsunya.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam." Katanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyambar jaket kulit yang sebelumnya ia letakkan diatas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balkon kamar apartement itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita mungil yang tengah menimang putri cantik dalam dekapannya. Langkah kakinya ia ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, sembari mendendangkan senandung kecil, bibir tipis itu sesekali terkekeh melihat Byeol semakin merapatkan dirinya kepada pelukan sang mama. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka setiap malam, Byeol akan terbangun tepat pukul 10 dan merengek minta ditimang oleh wanita yang melahirkannya.

Minseok yang sedari tadi mengamati pergerakan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Malam ini dia akan menginap, selain karena suaminya tengah menjemput pengacara yang sudah ditunjuknya, Minseok juga ingin melihat keadaan Byeol. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa gadis mungil itu tengah demam semalaman. Baekhyun sengaja meminta Minseok membawa pengacara itu malam-malam seperti ini, dia tidak ingin ada satu orang-pun yang mengetahuinya. Melihat keadaan apartementnya pada siang hari selalu ramai, maka Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Beruntung pengacaranya kali ini adalah teman dari suami Minseok, sehingga negosiasinya akan lebih mudah, setidaknya begitulah yang dia simpulkan.

Setelah dirasa Byeol sudah cukup terlelap, Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar putri kecilnya. Disana ia melihat Minseok tengah mengulas senyum sembari membelai kepala putranya, Daemin. Didalam kamar itu, Baekhyun sengaja menyiapkan dua ranjang anak, satunya untuk Byeol dan yang lain untuk Daemin apabila bocah laki-laki itu tengah berkunjung kerumahnya.

Apartement Baekhyun memang cukup mewah, setidaknya ada 4 kamar disana sehingga Minseok tidak perlu khawatir untuk menghabiskan tempat ketika menginap. Dia adalah seorang ibu, tentu saja barang bawaannya akan sangat banyak meskipun mungkin hanya bermalam satu hari saja dan Baekhyun sangat mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Jongdae sudah diparkiran, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun, wanita mungil itu tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk meletakkan Byeol diranjang cantiknya. Si kecil terusik pelan, namun kemudian kembali lelap setelah mendapatkan tepukan halus pada dada kanannya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum, hidup sebagai seorang ibu untuk Byeol begitu membuatnya bahagia. Lalu dikecupnya pipi gembul anak itu sebelum dia berbisik, " _Jaljayo, Princess_."

Minseok terharu melihatnya. Meskipun dia tau Baekhyun tidak menjalani kehidupan yang mudah, namun dia sangat bangga ketika melihat Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi wanita yang penuh cinta bila dihadapan putri kecilnya.

"Aku akan mengganti baju, eonnie bisa kan membukakan pintu ketika mereka datang? Luhan sepertinya masih berada di kamarnya, pekerjaannya sangat banyak." Jelas si mungil lalu dihadiahi oleh dua jempol Minseok, tanda persetujuan. Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan penuh terimakasih sebelum akhirnya melesat kekamarnya sendiri.

Sebelum menyusul Baekhyun keluar dari kamar anak-anak, Minseok memastikan pintu balkon sudah ditutup dan membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pria dewasa itu berjalan menyusuri lorong apartement dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Si pria berwajah kotak terlihat tenang walaupun rona kebingungan cukup kentara, ini kunjungan pertamanya ke apartement Baekhyun jadi dia cukup kesulitan menemukan alamat yang tepat. Sedangkan Chanyeol, daripada terlihat tenang seperti sahabatnya, dia jauh lebih tegang. Bagaimana tidak? Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang pernah disetubuhi dan ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Jangankan meminta maaf, untuk sekedar ingin tau keadaannya saja Chanyeol tidak berani. Itulah kenapa dia lebih memilih pergi keluar negri, dan berharap ketika kembali dia sudah menemukan keberanian untuk menghadapi Baekhyun.

3 tahun berada di Amerika, Chanyeol akhirnya pulang dengan membawa keyakinan bahwa dia sudah cukup tangguh untuk bertemu Baekhyun, lebih dari itu, dia bahkan berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Namun mendengar pekikan senang Jongdae ketika menemukan unit apartement Baekhyun, segala keyakinannya luntur digantikan dengan raut pias penuh kegelisahan. Ketika melihat Jongdae memencet bel apartement, pria jangkung itu memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas dalam. Dia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut lagi.

Chanyeol hampir berjengit kebelakang ketika pintu apartement itu dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenali, namun melihat bagaimana Jongdae menyapa wanita tersebut seraya mencium pipinya dengan mesra, Chanyeol sadar wanita ini adalah istri sahabatnya. Chanyeol berdeham pelan, bukan bermaksud untuk menginterupsi kegiatan suami istri itu, namun dia cukup canggung berdiri diantara mereka.

"Oh— apakah ini pengacara yang kau maksud, sayang?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan lembut yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jongdae,

"Ya, namanya Chanyeol. Dia teman masa kecilku."

"Aah, baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi, aku Minseok istri Jongdae sekaligus asisten Baekhyun." Minseok tersenyum anggun sebelum sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Park Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi dengan senyum kecil terpatri dibibirnya.

"Mari masuk kalau begitu, Baekhyunie sudah menunggu didalam." Mendengar itu Chanyeol sedikit limbung, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat sementara telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan reaksi tubuhnya akan seperti ini hanya dengan mendengar nama wanita yang disukainya.

Dengan sedikit tergagap Chanyeol mengikuti dua orang beda gender itu masuk kedalam. Kesan pertama yang didapatnya adalah apartement yang hangat. Suasananya sangat nyaman dengan beberapa barang mewah tertata disudut-sudut ruangan. Tanpa informasi lebih-pun Chanyeol tau jika apartement ini bernilai mahal. Seketika sudut hatinya sedikit menghangat, setidaknya Baekhyun hidup dengan layak selama ini.

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, Chanyeol akhirnya menempatkan diri disamping Jongdae. Pria itu melepas jaket kulitnya dan ia sampirnya ke ujung sofa. Jari-jari tangannya ia kaitkan untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. Posisinya kali ini membelakangi pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, sehingga ketika Baekhyun datang dan menyapa mereka semua, Chanyeol menengang dalam diam.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucapnya ramah lalu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dan Jongdae, tepat disamping Minseok. Mata puppy itu mendelik kaget ketika menemukan sosok Chanyeol disana. Rahangnya terbuka, berteriak tanpa suara. Sepintas terbesit rasa takut namun Baekhyun buru-buru menutupinya dengan dehaman ringan.

"C-chanyeol?" Ucapnya sedikit tercekat. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sedemikian rupa membuat Minseok dan Jongdae saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ya, ini aku." Lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ada hal lain yang Baekhyun tangkap, lebih dari senyuman, wanita itu menangkap suatu kepahitan dan.. kerinduan? Entahlah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Baekhyunie, ini pengacara yang akan mendampingimu. Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" Minseok memandang dua orang itu bergantian. Sementara Jongdae hanya diam mengamati.

"Ya," jawab mereka berdua nyaris bersamaan. Baekhyun terkaget sekali lagi lalu melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya.

"Kami teman satu kampus," tambahnya sementara matanya kini sudah menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia memandanginya.

Andai saja Baekhyun tau, laki-laki itu tengah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Baekhyunnya masih sangat luar biasa. Tubuhnya jauh lebih berisi— dulu dia sedikit kurus, sedangkan sekarang bukan gemuk, namun jika boleh Chanyeol katakan, Baekhyun sangat seksi. Wajahnya bertambah cantik dengan rambut hitam legam yang membingkai dengan anggun. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak memakai make-up sedikitpun tapi wanita itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna saat ini. Mendadak pasokan oksigen dalam tubuh Chanyeol terasa menipis, lalu dipejamkannya mata bulat itu seraya menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan.

Ketika matanya terbuka kembali, hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Kepalanya berpendar dan seakan mengerti, Baekhyun berkata,

"Jongdae dan Minseok sedang berada didalam untuk melihat anak mereka. Tadi mereka pamit kepadamu tapi sepertinya kau sedang menikmati waktumu sendiri."

"Maaf," Chanyeol meringis malu sementara wanita dihadapannya hanya mendengus pelan.

"Jadi, kau yang akan menjadi pengacaraku?"

"Ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dan perubahan ekspresinya.

"Untuk apa aku keberatan? Selama kau bisa kuandalkan aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu."

"Jongdae sudah menceritakan sedikit banyak tentang masalahmu—"

"Aku akan menceritakannya lagi dengan lengkap jika kau mau." Tawaran Baekhyun terdengar menyenangkan, jadi tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Pastikan kau tidak akan menyela penjelasanku, mengerti?" Wajahnya sedikit merengut, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak berubah, wanita itu masih sangat benci dinterupsi ketika sedang berbicara, sama seperti ketika mereka masih satu kampus dulu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau bisa memulainya."

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum mulai berbicara,

"Dulu, setelah kejadian di bar, seseorang menjual rekaman video itu kepada media. Semuanya menyebar luas. Ayahku, sangat malu dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu kemudian keluarga Nam datang untuk menawarkan bantuan," Chanyeol terlihat shock dan menegang ditempatnya, Baekhyun dapat mengerti karena sepertinya lelaki itu memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah keberangkatannya ke Amerika.

"Mereka menawarkan perjodohan. Katakanlah ini perjodohan yang saling menguntungkan. Di video itu, wajahmu tidak terlihat. Oleh karena itu dengan berita perjodohan yang diungkap, publik berfikir pria itu adalah Joohyuk. Pada akhirnya perusahaan keluargaku terselamatkan. Begitu juga milik keluarga Joohyuk yang mendapatkan uang dari ayahku. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mengijinkanku menceraikan Joohyuk dengan alasan pria itu sudah menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Baru setelah ayahku meninggal, aku mulai menyusun rencana untuk bercerai,"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sembari memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak terbaca, berharap Chanyeol menganggapi dengan sesuatu seperti berkata dia akan membantunya tapi yang Baekhyun dengar justru berbeda dengan dugaannya,

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka membuat Baekhyun tertegun ditempatnya.

"Chan—"

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Jadi kau tidak perlu menikahi pria bodoh itu. Aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun." Wanita itu dibuat semakin bingung melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Seingatnya dulu Chanyeol adalah pria dingin yang dominan, namun yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah pria melankolis yang terlihat sedikit menyedihkan.

"Chanyeol, aku baik-baik saja. Itu hanya one night stand dan kurasa itu hal yang biasa terjadi," Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan pria dihadapannya.

"Tapi itu yang pertama untukmu,"

Baekhyun terkisap ditempatnya, darimana pria ini tau?

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang, kau bisa kan membantuku? Aku sangat ini bercerai."

"Tentu. Aku akan mendampingi proses perceraianmu sebaik yang kubisa. Anggap saja ini cara untukku menebus dosa." Chanyeol tersenyum singkat sebelum meraih ponselnya dalam saku celana. Melihat kalender dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun lagi,

"Kapan berkas pengajuan perceraianmu akan kau ajukan?"

"Secepatnya. Aku sudah melengkapi semua dokumennya."

"Kau terlihat sangat siap Baekhyun," Chanyeol mencoba bergurau dan si mungil mendegus pelan.

"Tentu saja. Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu aku selalu berusaha menceraikannya namun selalu berhenti pada tahap mediasi." Suaranya terdengar lelah dan marah pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Aku sangat berharap padamu, oppa." Chanyeol lagi-lagi menegang ditempatnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memanggilnya oppa? Sedangkan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apa aku salah? Kau teman Jongdae oppa kupikir kau seumuran dengannya." Jelasnya.

"Kau benar. Aku hanya kaget kau memanggilku seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi jika kau terganggu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, namun pria itu buru-buru menanggapi,

"Aku menyukainya." Nada suaranya terdengar sangat antusias, sehingga membuatnya malu sendiri ketika menyadarinya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang tersemat dibelakang telinga.

"Umm, apa setelah ini kita akan sering bertemu?" Baekhyun bertanya, sedikit melirik kearah ponsel Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan agenda.

"Tentu, kita harus membahas beberapa hal dan mempersiapkan persidangan petamamu."

"Jika kau ingin berkunjung, lebih baik pada malam hari saja, oppa."

Meski sudah diperingatkan, Chanyeol masih saja merasakan desiran menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa. Sudut hatinya menghangat, membuat bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan indah khas miliknya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya masih dengan tersenyum kecil, mau tak mau Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, entah apa alasannya, dia hanya melakukannya secara reflek.

"Joohyuk, aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Setelah kita pergi kepengadilan nanti, dia akan tau siapa pengacaraku dan mungkin saja kau akan sedikit diikuti olehnya. Apa kau keberatan?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan meremas jemarinya sendiri, sedikit takut Chanyeol akan merasa terganggu dengan ide itu.

"Tidak masalah. Selama di Amerika aku pernah nyaris dicelakai oleh lawanku. Aku bisa mengatasinya, Baekhyunie." Chanyeol berujar pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dibelakangnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum lega. Chanyeol bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat senyuman itu lagi.

Mata bulat itu berpendar kesegala arah, menikmati keheningan yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Samar-samar dia mendengar rengekan bayi, kemudian keningnya mengeryit,

"Baek, suara siapa itu? Aku mendengar seorang bayi yang merengek." Bola mata Baekhyun nyaris keluar, dia terlihat gelagapan ditempatnya, semakin membuat Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"I-itu suara anak Minseok, sepertinya dia terbangun." Beruntunglah Minseok dan Jongdae sedang didalam, sehingga Baekhyun bisa beralasan dengan benar.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau memiliki anak?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, namun reaksi Baekhyun sedikit mengagetkannya.

"Mana mungkin?!" Nadanya sedikit meninggi, kemudian dia menyadari kesalahannya dan menepuk keningnya pelan. Mengabaikan nada tinggi Baekhyun, pria itu justru tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun, sangat menggemaskan.

"Jadi kau tidak memiliki anak dengan Joohyuk?" Wanita itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol tertawa, sedikit heran bagaimana bisa wanita berusia 25 tahun ini terlihat bergitu imut seperti bocah 5 tahun? Sulit dipercaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu bersama Jongdae setelah berjanji akan berkunjung besok malam untuk membahas rencana perceraian Baekhyun dengan Joohyuk. Sedangkan berkas yang harus diserahkan kepengadilan sudah dibawa pria itu untuk dia setorkan besok pagi. Baekhyun tidak keberatan, dia bahkan berterimakasih karena besok adalah hari pagelaran busananya jadi sudah dipastikan dia akan sibuk seharian penuh.

Wanita itu duduk termenung didapur bersama Minseok dan Luhan di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Jadi Chanyeol pengacaramu?" Luhan bertanya seraya memasukkan buah apel kedalam mulutnya. Ya, beginilah mereka, selalu mempunyai midnight snack untuk menemani obrolannya.

"Ya, aku nyaris berteriak ketika melihatnya tadi."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya," jawab Luhan santai, sementara Minseok hanya menyimak dengan baik. Dia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jika aku berteriak aku akan membangunkan Byeol dan Daemin, Luhan." Baekhyun sedikit sebal dengan sahabatnya itu, benar-benar jahil.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Chanyeol akan mengetahui keberadaan Byeol tanpa perlu kau jelaskan."

"Tunggu— apa ada yang ku lewatkan?" Minseok bertanya dengan waspada. Menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Wanita bermata rusa itu menyeringai di tempatnya sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menunduk pasrah ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol adalah ayah biologis Byeol." Ucapan Luhan berhasil membuat Minseok terperangah ditempatnya. Kini semua kejadian sejak tadi yang mengganjal hatinya terjawab sudah. Rasa ingin taunya tentang reaksi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika bertemu memang sedikit banyak membuat Minseok bertanya-tanya. Ketika ia menanyakan pada Jongdae, lelaki itu ternyata sama bingungnya. Kemudian ingatan Minseok terlempar pada beberapa bulan yang lalu, dimana suaminya bercerita tentang teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi seorang gay, bukankah namanya juga Chanyeol?

"Bukankah— Chanyeol seorang gay?"

"Darimana kau tau? Jangan membuat gosip, Minseok eonnie." Luhan menghela mafas jengah, Minseok memang terkadang membeberkan gosip-gosip yang tidak jelas sumbernya dari mana. Namun apa yang Baekhyun katakan membuat Luhan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya,

"Ya, ketika kuliah dulu, a-aku pernah melihatnya memeluk lelaki."

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan baju formalnya. Hari ini adalah hari pagelaran, dia harus sampai sebelum pukul 7 pagi ditempat acara. 2 tahun merintis karir, Baekhyun berkembang dengan sangat pesat, ia bahkan bisa dikatakan sukses dengan cukup instan. Namun apa yang Baekhyun lakukan memang layak mendapatkan apresiasi, wanita itu begitu cerdas, setiap peluang yang ada selalu ia coba tanpa takut untuk gagal.

Wanita yang baru selesai memoleskan lipstick ke bibirnya itu tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin, sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju kamar putri kecilnya.

Dibukaan pintu itu, ia melihat Byeol sedang mengucek matanya, Baekhyun berani bertaruh anak itu akan meledak dalam tangis sebentar lagi. Lalu ia bergegas menemui putrinya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Sepintas dia melirik ke ranjang sebelah dan tidak menemukan Daemin disana, mungkin sudah bersama eommanya.

" _Princess_ baru saja bangun hm?" Pipi gembil itu Baekhyun usap dengan gemas kemudian ia cium berkali-kali dan seperti biasa, Byeol akan tertawa karena memang ia sangat menyukainya ketika ibunya mencium bertubi-tubi.

"Maaa," bocah cantik itu masih tertawa sementara dirinya berusaha memanggil sang ibu yang sontak membuat Baekhyun memekik tak percaya. Dipandanginya gadis cilik itu kemudian dia berkata dengan tidak sabar,

"B tadi berkata apa sayang? Coba ulangi lagi? Maa?"

"Mmaaaaaa!" Byeol kembali bersuara sementar Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadisnya lalu ia cium lagi sampai tawa berderai itu membangunkan Luhan yang tertidur diruang tengah.

Secepat mungkin wanita berdarah China itu berjalan menuju kamar Byeol dan menemukan pasangan ibu dan anak sedang berbagi tawa. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Luhan sudah tersenyum penuh haru. Dia tau bagaimana pengorbanan Baekhyun selama ini, namun sepertinya Tuhan belum ingin memberikan jalan kepada sahabatnya.

Mata cantiknya masih setia menonton Baekhyun dan Byeol yang sekarang sudah terduduk dipinggiran ranjang, si kecil mengusakkan kepalanya ke leher sang ibu, sepertinya tau jika akan ditinggal bekerja. Dan Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya mengusap punggung putrinya, membisikkan janji-janji seperti ia akan segera pulang dan membawakan boneka rilakkuma kesukaan putrinya meskipun dia tau Byeol belum terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Luhan menelan tangisnya kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan,

"Kenapa si bajingan itu harus menyukai penis juga sih, padahal seharusnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia dengan putrinya." Gumamnya pelan sebelum meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu didalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah drama yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Baekhyun sudah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pagelarannya dengan Minseok di kursi penumpang dan Daemin duduk manis dibelakang. Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu tidak ada yang membuka suara, Baekhyun masih memikirkan putrinya sementara Minseok, memikirkan obrolannya melalui telepon dengan Jongdae tadi malam.

Setelah mengantar Chanyeol, Jongdae memang tidak kembali lagi ke apartement Baekhyun. Pria itu memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Dan semalam setelah obrolan-nya dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun berakhir, Minseok bergegas menelpon suaminya. Menceritakan semuanya tentang Chanyeol dan sexualitasnya. Dan fakta lain yang membuat Minseok merasa bersalah adalah, suaminya berkata bahwa Chanyeo normal dan gosip itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Selain itu, Jongdae juga berkata bahwa Chanyeol bilang dia menyukai Baekhyun. Minseok jadi berfikir bahwa mungkin saja dia sedang membuat dua hati berjauhan ketika sebenarnya mereka seharusnya bersatu, apalagi ada Byeol diantara mereka.

Fakta lainnya adalah Jongdae tidak tau tentang Byeol dan hubungan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol sebelumnya. Bukan karena ingin membohongi suaminya sendiri, Minseok belum berani membeberkan hal yang selama ini sangat Baekhyun jaga kerahasiaannya. Wanita itu lalu mendesah resah, posisinya sekarang menjadi sulit.

Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, seperti Baekhyun mungkin saja menyukai Chanyeol juga? Walaupun kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu hanya kecelakaan tapi siapa yang tau dengan perasaan Baekhyun? Mereka berteman baik selama kuliah jadi bukan hal mustahil kan untuk saling jatuh cinta?

Lalu ketika ide gila itu muncul, Minseok menelan ludahnya sendiri kemudian berdeham pelan.

"Baek, apa kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol?" Ia bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Hm? Aku menyukainya." Jawab si mungil dengan enteng sementara Minseok terperangah tak percaya.

"Maksudku, dia pria yang baik. Dan aku selalu menyukai orang yang baik." Tambahnya lagi, tanpa sadar ucapan itu membuat Minseok sedikit lega, setidaknya dia tidak sedang merusak orang yang jatuh cinta kan? Karena ternyata Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja.

Wanita mungil itu masih terlihat tenang di belakang kursi kemudinya, namun kemudian dia melirik jaket kulit yang ada diatas pangkuan Minseok. Seingatnya, jaket itu bukan milik Minseok dan sepertinya terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuh suaminya. Lalu itu milik siapa?

"Jaket siapa yang kau bawa?" Rasa penasarannya tidak lagi bisa ia bendung. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemudi, Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada suara yang ia buat sebiasa mungkin.

Minseok menghela nafas sebelum memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama dan menjawab,

"Chanyeol. Tertinggal semalam." Singkatnya.

"Kenapa kau yang bawa?"

"Memang harusnya siapa?" Baekhyun mati kutu dibuatnya. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia hanya kurang menyukai fakta Chanyeol lebih percaya kepada Minseok untuk membawakan jaket ketimbang dirinya. Mereka adalah partner, bahkan sudah bertukar nomor ponsel, kenapa Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya saja?

"Jongdae yang memintaku membawanya, Baekhyunie. Nanti dia akan datang kepagelaran setelah itu bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain." Minseok berdecak karena dia merasa dia harus menjelaskan. Kenapa sekarang rasanya seperti dia sedang disidang oleh kekasih orang, sih.

"Oh terimakasih, eonnie. Informasimu sangat berharga." Si mungil berujar sarkastik lalu menyambar Americano yang digenggam oleh tangan kiri Minseok kemudian menengguknya dengan sedikit kasar. Minseok tau, Baekhyun tengah menahan rasa malunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda jangkung itu berdiri dibalkon apartementnya. Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan. Satu jam yang lalu dia baru saja selesai mengurus berkas perceraian Baekhyun di pengadilan. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya, tidak bohong, dia menyukai fakta bahwa Baekhyun akan segera melajang. Itu artinya dia punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak masalah baginya jika Baekhyun belum menyukainya saat ini, ia yang akan berjuang dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sejak bertemu Baekhyun hampir 7 tahun yang lalu ketika mereka masih mahasiswa baru, Chanyeol tau jika dia tidak akan bisa melupakan wanita itu begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, meskipun berbeda jurusan, dia selalu berusaha untuk dekat dengan si mungil, termasuk memaksakan diri untuk masuk club musik, yang sebenarnya kurang ia sukai. Namun beruntunglah Chanyeol adalah pria yang cukup mahir memainkan alat musik dan suaranya tidak terlalu buruk, sehingga kehadirannya di club tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Ia melirik arlojinya disana, pukul 11 siang. Itu artinya sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Lalu dia teringat tentang janjinya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun sebelum pukul 12. Segera ia rogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang itu kemudian membukanya.

Jari-jarinya yang kokoh mulai mengetikkan pesan kepada seseorang yang ia beri nama 'Sunshine B'. Katakan Chanyeol gila tapi memang Baekhyun sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu tadi malam.

 _To: Sunshine B_

 _Baek, aku sudah memberikan berkas perceraianmu. persidangan pertama akan segera dilaksanakan._

Lalu lima menit berikutnya ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ketika melihat nama yang tertera disana, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Tubuhnya ia bawa masuk kedalam kamar lalu ia dudukkan dipinggir ranjang berukuran king sizenya.

 _From: Sunshine B_

 _Terimakasih, Chanyeol oppa. Kau yang terbaik._

Buru-buru Chanyeol menuliskan jawabannya, dia tidak tau bertukar pesan dengan orang yang disukai ternyata semenyenangkan ini.

 _To: Sunshine B_

 _Jangan melupakan makan siangmu, Baek. Dan sukses untuk pagelaranmu._

Sepuluh menit sejak pesan itu terkirim, Chanyeol tak lagi mendapatkan jawaban. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang sangat sibuk, ia bisa memakluminya.

Lalu ketika ponselnya berdering, menandakan bukan sebuah pesan melainkan panggilan, dahi lebar itu mengernyit, dan menemukan nama Jongdae tertera disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menerima panggilannya dan langsung mendengar suara lantang sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau ada di apartement?"

"Ya, aku baru saja pergi kepengadilan untuk urusan Baekhyun." Jawabnya sambil merebahkan tubuh bongsornya keatas ranjang. Sejenak matanya tertutup rapat.

"Aku menawarkanmu sebuah makan siang," Jongdae berkata dengan tenang, menunggu sahabatnya menyahut diseberang sana.

"Jongdae, aku—"

"Bersama Minseok dan Baekhyun."

"Baiklah," kemudian pria itu tersenyum menang. Jongdae kini tau bagaimana caranya membungkam mulut sahabatnya. Sebutkan nama Baekhyun maka Chanyeol akan menjadi patuh tanpa banyak bicara.

"Setengah jam lagi, datanglah ke daerah gangnam residence."

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti nama restoran."

"Itu perumahan, Chanyeol."

"Kupikir kita akan makan di restoran?" Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dengan ponsel yang masih tertempel di telinga lebarnya.

"Memang," Jongdae sengaja membuat sahabatnya geram, sambil menahan senyumnya, pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau akan menjemputku lalu kita akan pergi ke restoran bersama." Ujarnya licik.

"Lihat, sekarang kau terdengar seperti seorang penyuka sesama jenis dengan nada seperti itu." Chanyeol tertawa mengejek lalu mencoba mencari jaket kulit yang semalam ia pakai. Dimana jaket itu berada? Apa tertinggal di mobil Jongdae?

"Sial, Chanyeol. Aku lelaki perkasa yang sudah menghasilkan karya, kau tau. Bahkan anakku sangat tampan." Suara diujung sana terdengar menggerutu dengan kesal.

"Jangan berbicara seolah aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya membuat bayi, Jongdae." Suaranya terdengar mencibir sebelum fokusnya terbagi untuk mencari jaketnya kembali. Dan layaknya mendapat telepati, Jongdae berkata dengan tenang,

"Oh, jaketmu tertinggal di apartement Baekhyun. Aku sudah meminta tolong Minseok untuk membawakannya."

Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum lega dan menjawab "Bukankah ini ikatan batin, Jongdae? Aku mencarinya dan kau tiba-tiba memberi tau tentang keberadaan jaket itu."

"Kau terdengar menjijikkan, Chanyeol. Tutup telponnya dan segera kemari." Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bergegas keluar kamar dan menyambar kunci mobilnya, bersiap untuk menjemput Jongdae kemudian makan siang bersama pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Jangan melupakan makan siangmu, Baek. Dan sukses untuk pagelaranmu._

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika membaca balasan Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu berfikir apakah ia harus membalas pesan Chanyeol? Tapi itu sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sekarang sudah sibuk dengan urusan lain. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol nanti.

Raut wajahnya terlihat berbinar sedari tadi, sampai-sampai ia melamun menatap langit-langit ruang pagelarannya. Keadaan disana masih sepi, pagelaran akan dimulai pukul 3 sore nanti jadi sekarang orang-orang kebanyakan sedang mempersiapkan diri dibelakang panggung. Wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Sampai sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Memikirkan siapa sampai kau tidak menyadariku, hm?"

Wanita mungil itu menoleh dan memekik kaget,

"OPPA!" Ia berlari menerjang tubuh tinggi kakak lelakinya. Sementara Sehun tertawa senang sembari menyambut pelukan adik kecilnya. Sehun menepati janjinya. Sebelum dia pergi untuk menenangkan diri, dia berkata kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia akan datang saat pagelaran. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Waktu sebulan lebih sudah cukup baginya. Sedikit terlalu lama memang, tapi dia sekarang sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Cukup baik untuk menata masa depannya kembali, bersama adik dan keponakan cantiknya.

"Kau meninggalkanku terlalu lama, oppa." Sehun larut dalam lamunan sehingga ketika dia tersadar, adik kecilnya sudah terisak dalam dekapannya. Lalu ia usap kepala itu dengan sayang sebelum berkata,

"Aku tau. Apa oppa dimaafkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali dan kembali meracau,

"Aku akan carikan seribu gadis untukmu berhenti menangisi wanita bodoh itu lagi." Sehun tertawa senang sebelum merenggangkan pelukannya dan meneliti keadaan adiknya.

"Lihat, kau yang menangis, bukan aku." Katanya sambil menjawil hidung mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Ya!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tergelak, ia merasa bahagia bisa mendengar teriakan Baekhyun lagi. Hatinya menghangat melihat adiknya baik-baik saja. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, selama pelariannya, perasaan cemas berkali-kali menyusup kedalam hatinya karena dia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya secara langsung.

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanku yang cantik? Apa dia merindukan pamannya?" Tanyanya sembari menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Wanita itu terlihat lebih tenang dan mengangguk lucu,

"Dia sangat merindukan pamannya."

"Manis sekali. Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menculiknya untuk kubawa pulang."

"Oppa pulang?"

"Tentu. Kau pikir aku mau menjadi gelandangan? Rumah peninggalan ayah masih cukup layak untuk ditinggali, Baek. Seharusnya kau juga tinggal disana."

"Aku akan pindah setelah perceraianku selesai."

"Baiklah," Sehun mengangguk paham kemudian memandangi Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh selidik,

"Apa oppa tau kabar perusahaan ayah?"

"Aku CEOnya, sudah pasti aku tau, Baekhyunie."

"Bukankah oppa sudah mengundurkan diri?" Baekhyun menatapnya curiga.

"Kau percaya? Aku masih menjalankan perusahaan itu bahkan ditempat pelarianku, Baekhyun." Wanita itu mendelik mendengar ucapan kakak lelakinya. Seharusnya dia tau Sehun tidak mungkin senekat itu dengan membiarkan perusahaan ayahnya berjalan tanpa pemimpin.

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Aku melakukannya agar Krystal tidak berkunjung ke kantor lagi. Wanita itu pasti berusaha bersujud dikakiku." Kini Baekhyun benar-benar percaya sosok didepannya ini adalah kakaknya. Byun Sehun, lelaki cerdik yang tidak akan membiarkan musuhnya menyentuh wilayahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu berkata dengan nada jenaka,

"Sekarang aku percaya kakakku memang bukan lelaki bodoh." Sehun menggeleng maklum lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk ia bawa keluar.

"Oppa kita mau kemana?" Tanya wanita itu dengan bingung sementara Sehun sudah merebut kunci mobil Baekhyun dan mulai membuka pintunya.

"Minseok bilang dia menunggu kita untuk makan siang bersama. Kupikir dia sudah disana sekarang." Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu dan berfikir sejenak. Pantas saja Minseok tidak terlihat sedari tadi, ternyata wanita itu sudah melesat pergi untuk memesan meja makan siang.

Setelah memasang seatbelt-nya, Sehun memperhatikan adiknya yang terlihat antusias saat ini, pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu bertanya,

" _Ready?_ " Baekhyun tertawa senang dan memekik seperti anak kecil,

" _Ready! Goooooo!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Cepet nggak nih updatenya? Hehe. Kayaknya ini udah lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya jadi semoga kalian suka, ya. Dan chapter depan Chanyeol ketemu Sehun wohoooooo.

Btw, aku nggak akan bikin konfliknya terlalu ribet kok, gak tega liat chanbaek menderita terlalu dalem pffffft. Btw Ashes and Wind, The Ballad of Byun Baekhyun masih dalam proses pengetikan. Aku berencana nyelesin ff itu kok tenang aja oke? Soooo, see you! Jangan lupa review yap.


End file.
